Velvet Tamarind
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: SAKURA. Suaminya baru saja meninggal dunia. Tak sanggup sendiri membesarkan dua putranya yang masih kecil dan anak ketiga yang berada di kandungan, Sakura memutuskan memuat iklan di koran : Dicari – Seorang Suami. KAKASHI. Hidup di luar penjara ternyata jauh lebih kejam dan keras. Dia terus berkelana dan ditolak. Di tengah keputusasaan itu, Kakashi menemukan iklan Sakura di koran
1. A Woman With The Green Eyes

**SAKURA**

Suami yang dicintainya baru saja meninggal dunia dan Sakura tak mungkin sanggup sendiri saja membesarkan dua putranya yang masih kecil dan anak ketiga yang berada di kandungan. Tak peduli orang-orang di kota itu menganggapnya gila, Sakura memutuskan memuat iklan di koran lokal : Dicari – Seorang Suami.

**KAKASHI**

Hidup di luar penjara ternyata jauh lebih kejam. Kakashi hidup berkelana dan menjalani hari-hari keras selama bertahun-tahun. Status mantan narapidana yang disandangnya tak memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Di tengah keputusasaan itu, Kakashi menemukan iklan Sakura di koran.

.

.

Title : **VELVET TAMARIND**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Western**

Setting : **Amerika Serikat Tahun 1940-an**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**; **Morning Glory © Lavyrle Spencer**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter I_**

**_A Woman With The Green Eyes_**

Matahari **_Georgia_** di tengah musim panas ini bersinar sangat terik membawa uap air sungai naik ke angkasa bersama debu-debu yang diterbangkan angin kering. Seiring dengan terdengarnya pukulan besi bertalu-talu pada piring kaleng, suara deru gergaji mesin yang memekakkan telinga pun mulai berhenti.

Kakashi berjalan mundur ke arah pepohonan **_maple_** yang rindang dan berteduh di bawah bayang-bayang daunnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh sebelas orang teman-temannya sesama pekerja kasar di pabrik penggergajian kayu. Peluh yang mengalir deras di dahinya diseka dengan lengan kemeja kasarnya yang telah lusuh. Dengan lelah ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus tetapi berisi di batang pohon maple yang kasar. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia mengambil sebotol susu yang dililit dengan handuk kecil berwarna hijau gelap dan menenggaknya dengan cepat setelah membuka tutup gabusnya.

Kakashi meringis saat merasakan rasa asam susu yang sudah hampir basi. Ia menyeka bekas cairan susu yang mulai mengental di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Kakashi kemudian membuka ransel usangnya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah apel kecil yang masih hijau di tangannya, yang terpaksa dicurinya kemarin sore di sebuah perkebunan apel di dekat sungai. Tiga buah apel muda itu memang tak bisa memuaskan rasa lapar yang meremas-remas dan memelintir usus perutnya, tapi paling tidak apel itu bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup, walau ia pasti yakin akan sakit perut sesudah menyantapnya.

Kakashi menggigit apelnya yang terasa asam sekaligus pahit, sehingga air liurnya mengalir begitu deras sampai rahangnya terasa ngilu. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak menatap kotak makan siang teman-temannya yang mengepulkan uap tipis hangat dan aroma yang membuat perutnya semakin bergemuruh liar. Pria itu memaksa dirinya memikirkan hal lain.

Kakashi pun melayangkan pikirannya ke halaman belakang sebuah rumah mungil yang terbuat dari papan kayu bercat putih dengan rumput yang terpotong rapi, tempat ia mencuri susu dan beberapa butir telur ayam di kandang beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bunga **_aster merah _**yang cantik tengah mekar berbunga di dalam ceret bekas berwarna putih yang bergantungan di atas tunggul dekat pintu kayu belakang rumah.

Tali jemuran dengan seprai warna putih, lap serbet warna putih, serta celana denim yang sangat banyak, sehingga tak akan ada yang tahu jika hilang satu. Juga kemeja katun halus warna biru. Kakashi dengan bijaksana mengambil satu buah kemeja yang sudah berlubang di bagian siku.

Di tali jemuran itu juga terdapat banyak handuk berwarna-warni. Kakashi mengambil satu yang berwarna hijau. Ia memilih yang berwarna hijau, karena dalam ingatan masa lalunya pernah ada seorang wanita bermata hijau yang sangat baik padanya. Wanita bermata hijau yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya disaat orang lain menatapnya dengan jijik. Wanita bermata hijau yang kerap memberinya segenggam **_kacang almond_** atau _**anggur kering**_ yang diterima tangan kecilnya dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Tidak jarang wanita itu memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas kebaikan hatinya dengan mengizinkannya menyapu daun-daunan gugur dari halaman rumahnya yang luas untuk kemudian memberinya beberapa buah **_plum_** dan **_apricot_** yang segar dan ranum. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya selalu lebih memilih warna hijau dibandingkan warna lainnya.

Buat Kakashi, warna hijau berarti kedamaian, menyiratkan ketenangan, dan arti tulus sebuah penerimaan.

Dengan kepala bersandar di batang pohon maple, Kakashi melihat mandor-nya, Orochimaru, mengawasinya dari kejauhan dengan mata menyipit dan untuk sesaat kemudian berjalan mendekatinya sambil berjalan dengan pongah dan berdiri di depannya. Kakashi hanya menarik napas tenang dan menatap dengan datar sang mandor yang baru saja mendepak betisnya dengan ujung sepatu botnya.

"Hatake? Kau berasal dari _**Dallas**_ bukan?" tanya Orochimaru dengan suara mengancam yang diucapkan dengan lantang berlebihan hingga seluruh pekerja yang lain menghentikan aktivitas istirahat makan siangnya dan kini mulai menatap mereka berdua.

Bulu kuduk Kakashi meremang. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi kadang ia merasa lelah untuk terus pergi dan berlari tanpa henti. Ingin sekali ia singgah, berhenti walau sejenak dan meletakkan sayap-sayapnya yang letih dalam kerimbunan dedaunan yang memeluknya dalam diam tanpa kata.

Kakashi berusaha mengabaikan provokasi pria pucat di hadapannya. Pelajaran berharga yang ia dapatkan selama perjalanan pahit dalam hidupnya adalah lebih baik diam menghadapi orang-orang yang jelas-jelas merasa superior dan mencari perkara dengannya. Ia tetap memakan apelnya dan tak bergeming ketika Orochimaru merampas apelnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh hingga masuk ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

"Aku bicara denganmu, Brengsek!" geram Orochimaru dan menarik kerah kemeja Kakashi memaksanya berdiri hingga topi koboi-nya yang lusuh terjatuh ke tanah, "Kau pernah mendekam di _**Huntsville**_ kan? Katakan padaku kenapa kau membunuh pelacur itu? Karena dia menolak melayanimu huh? Menyedihkan!"

Leher Kakashi terasa tercekik seolah ada empedu pahit yang menyumbat kerongkongannya ketika mendengar penghinaan itu. Tatapan-tatapan yang merendahkannya dan gumaman cibiran serta makian yang kini terdengar bagai dengung marah kepakan sayap lebah.

"Usir dia, Orochimaru!" geram seorang pria bergigi kuning karena puluhan tahun terpapar nikotin dan kafein.

"Aku tidak sudi orang seperti itu tinggal di kota kita! Aku tidak akan tenang meninggalkan anak gadis dan istriku! Puihhh!"

"Pergi kau!" lemparan kaleng mengenai dahi Kakashi. Tidak sakit memang. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih sakit terasa di dadanya.

Kakashi kembali mempelajari satu hal pahit dalam hidupnya, bahwa tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk berubah dan memperbaiki dirimu, akan ada selalu orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah melupakan siapa dirimu di masa lalu.

Hukum masyarakat terkadang lebih kejam daripada hukum Negara. Ia yang sudah dipenjara dan menjalani tujuh tahun kehidupannya yang pahit dan keras, tetap saja itu belum cukup buat orang lain.

"Upahmu 3 hari! Ambillah!" Orochimaru menyeringai puas ketika melihat sorot mata kekalahan di mata abu-abu gelap itu. Ia kemudian melempar 3 lembar uang sepuluh dollar-an dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu bot-nya yang kotor untuk kemudian pergi dan sambil tertawa puas berjalan pongah seperti **_gorilla punggung perak_** ke tengah anak buahnya yang lain yang menyambutnya seperti pahlawan.

Orochimaru sudah menang.

Kakashi bukan lagi saingannya dalam merebut perhatian Terumi. Terumi Mei, gadis simpanannya yang cantik, seksi, dan menggairahkan. Begitu panas hatinya karena sejak kedatangan Kakashi ke kota kecil ini, bibir merah seksi milik Mei jadi sering menyebut-nyebut nama pria itu dan puncaknya adalah ketika nama pria berambut perak itu yang keluar dari bibir Mei saat mereka tengah bercinta di apartemen Mei semalam. Orochimaru sangat marah. Dan kini ia sudah memastikan bahwa hanya namanya yang boleh keluar dalam setiap desahan Mei yang menggairahkan.

Dengan mengumpulkan puing-puing harga dirinya yang terserak, Kakashi menatap uang yang sudah kusut dan kotor terinjak-injak itu kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dipungutnya topi koboi-nya dan ditepuk-tepuknya di paha hingga serbuk gergaji berterbangan sebelum dipakainya. Ia menyandang ranselnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Gumpalan kertas koran yang dilempar dan menghantam punggungnya membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat.

"Woiii Hatake! Coba saja kau menemui Janda Uchiha yang gila itu! Siapa tahu dia mau memungutmu jadi suami barunya! Hahaha."

Tawa membahana yang terdengar melecehkan membuat telinga Kakashi panas. Tapi ia memutuskan mengabaikannya dan memilih memungut gumpalan bola kertas koran itu dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri tepi pabrik penggergajian.

Kembali ia merasakan pahitnya harus terbuang.

Sambil berjalan ia membuka gumpalan Koran itu dan mulai membaca kolom-kolom beritanya. Ada satu berita di sudut kanan bawah yang menarik perhatiannya.

_DICARI-SEORANG SUAMI_

_Membutuhkan pria sehat dengan umur berapa pun._

_Bersedia bekerja keras bersama dan berbagi tempat tinggal._

_Temui Sakura Uchiha, di perkebunan ujung Rock Creek Road_

Pria sehat dengan umur berapa pun? Tak heran jika para pekerja di pabrik pengolahan kayu menyebut wanita itu gila. Kakashi terus menelusuri iklan-iklan lowongan kerja yang ada di koran itu. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang membuka lowongan bagi mantan narapidana yang hanya punya keahlian memanen buah, mengemudikan kendaraan pengangkut, mengurus hewan ternak, dan telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari separuh hidupnya dengan berkelana hampir setengah wilayah negara bagian ini.

Kakashi merasa lelah. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 35 tahun ia ingin singgah sejenak, berhenti, menetap, dan membangun dunia impiannya menjadi nyata.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk menemui wanita itu. Dan dalam hati ia menguatkan dirinya jika wanita itu memutuskan untuk menolaknya dan ia pun kembali menjadi orang yang terbuang.

Ia pun melangkah semakin jauh ke arah matahari senja yang mulai terbenam di balik bukit hijau yang terhampar di kejauhan.

-xXx-

Hari sudah hampir malam ketika Kakashi berhasil menemukan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang terpencil jauh di ujung perbukitan. Keringatnya bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya setelah menempuh jalan panjang yang terjal, curam, dan berbatu. Untung ia tadi menemukan sungai kecil yang berair jernih tempatnya mandi untuk membasuh luruh debu di tubuhnya.

Ia tahu wanita itu memang belum tentu menerimanya, tapi ia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik pada pandangan pertama. Ia ingin diberi kesempatan untuk dinilai, dipertimbangkan, dan tidak langsung dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah tak layak.

Ia berdiri diam mengamati rumah yang temaram dengan penerangan lampu minyak seadanya. Tempat itu… sangat berantakan. Kotoran ayam tercecer dimana-mana, timbunan rongsokan peralatan yang berkarat, seekor kambing yang sedang mengunyah rumput di beranda belakang yang sudah nyaris roboh, bagian luar rumah yang mulai lapuk, serta rumput yang sudah tinggi tidak terawat.

Kakashi masuk ke halaman dan berdiri menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian tampak seorang wanita muncul di ambang pintu, menggendong seorang anak berusia dua tahun di pinggulnya, sementara di belakangnya tampak seorang anak berusia empat tahun berdiri bersembunyi di balik roknya sambil mengisap jempol. Wanita itu bertelanjang kaki. Warna roknya sudah memudar, keliman bagian ujungnya sudah terlepas, blusnya berwarna cokelat keruh, intinya seluruh penampilannya sama berantakannya dengan rumah dan pekarangannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara datar dan hati-hati sambil mengamati pria muda tinggi bertopi lusuh di hadapannya.

"Aku mencari rumah keluarga Uchiha."

"Kau sudah menemukannya."

"Aku datang setelah melihat iklan."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengangkat bayinya lebih tinggi di pinggulnya. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya agar semakin jelas melihat. Sakura Uchiha menjaga jarak aman dan tetap berada di luar jangkauan pria asing itu. Pria itu mengenakan topi yang sudah lusuh, berdiri tegak dengan sepasang sepatu bot-nya yang sudah koyak, kemeja yang lusuh dan basah oleh keringat serta celana denim yang kependekan beberapa inchi sehingga terlihat menggantung di kakinya yang jenjang.

Sakura memutari kambingnya, turun dari anak tangga rumahnya dan menyusuri halaman. Ia pun mengabaikan ayamnya yang terus berkokok dan melompat, hingga mereka kini berdiri berhadapan sejauh kurang lebih sepuluh kaki. Sakura dengan sedikit terengah menaruh bayi itu agar berdiri di sampingnya dan memeluk pahanya.

"Kau berniat melamarku?" tanya Sakura terang-terangan tanpa tersenyum. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya suami yang bisa membantunya mengurus pertanian yang kacau balau ini dan menjaganya serta ketiga anaknya-termasuk yang di dalam perutnya. Perkawinan romantis seperti kisah roman-roman klasik yang penuh dengan binar-binar cinta buat Sakura hanya ada dalam negeri dongeng.

Mata Kakashi turun ke perut wanita itu yang besar membulat seperti semangka. Sakura menyadari tatapan kaget pria itu. Ia menatapnya dengan berani dan menunggu pria itu berlari seperti pria-pria yang lain. Alih-alih berlari, pria itu justru kini menatap wajahnya dengan tenang.

"Ya. aku rasa begitu."

"Di sini kami tinggal bertiga… umm… sebentar lagi berempat," terang Sakura agak gugup.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau masih tertarik?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Maksudku…" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya merentangkan tangannya seolah tak berdaya menunjukkan sampah yang banyak bertebaran di seluruh pekarangan rumahnya.

Selama ini Sakura terbiasa dianggap aneh dan gila. Ia tidak mau menaruh harapan tinggi. Ia terbiasa kecewa dan dikecewakan. Sejak memasang iklan, sudah tidak terhitung berapa orang pria yang datang ke rumahnya. Bukan… bukan untuk melamarnya, melainkan datang hanya untuk mentertawakannya dan bilang dia hanyalah wanita gila yang kesepian.

"Kurasa begitu. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan di tempat ini," kata Kakashi seraya mengangkat bahu.

Kakashi tidak mau terlalu banyak berharap. Ia takut kecewa. Sudah terlalu banyak orang membuangnya, jadi untuk alasan apa ia berani berharap wanita itu mau menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu buka topimu. Aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Kakashi tidak suka melepas topinya. Sejak keluar dari penjara hanya **_topi stetson_** lusuh dan sepatu botnya saja yang dikembalikan. Topi lusuh dan sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu sudah seperti teman lama buatnya. Tanpa topi itu, Kakashi merasa telanjang.

Sakura mengamati wajah Kakashi dengan lebih seksama. Pria itu… sangat tampan. Wajahnya tirus dengan hidung yang tinggi dan mancung. Rahangnya terlihat keras dan kokoh. Suaranya tenang dan datar. Mata abu-abu gelapnya terlihat teduh tetapi menyembunyikan kabut yang menyiratkan kepahitan hidup. Bibir Kakashi sedang tidak tersenyum, tetapi bentuk bibirnya indah, membentuk lengkungan ke atas, dan Sakura menyukai kehangatan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Rambut peraknya yang sudah panjang mencapai bahu terlihat sedikit acak-acakan seperti anjing penggembala, membuat Sakura ingin mengelus helaiannya.

"Kau harus memotong rambutmu sedikit," komentar Sakura dengan suara melembut.

"Iya Mrs…"

"Uchiha. Aku Sakura Uchiha,"

"Aku… Hatake. Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura tahu Kakashi bukan tipe pria yang senang banyak bicara. Melihat Kakashi tetap diam, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sudah tiga bulan aku memasang iklan itu di koran dan kau pria pertama yang cukup bodoh untuk menjawab iklanku. Awal aku memasang iklan itu banyak sekali pria yang datang… hanya untuk menghinaku," jelas Sakura dengan nada pahit yang tak bisa disembunyikan, "Yah… aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Wajar saja jika mereka menganggapku gila. Aku heran kau belum lari terbirit-birit seperti pria-pria itu, Mr. Hatake." Seuntai senyum sedih bermain di sudut bibir Sakura.

Kakashi mengamati wajah polos wanita itu. Dia masih muda dan cantik. Kepahitan hidup yang sudah dijalani yang membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya.

Kakashi menggeleng perlahan, "Bukan aku yang akan lari terbirit-birit, tapi mungkin kau yang akan langsung mengusirku setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku mantan narapidana. Aku pernah membunuh seorang wanita di rumah bordil dan dipenjara selama tujuh tahun," terang Kakashi jujur.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terdiam dan mengamatinya tajam-tajam. Kakashi mendesah. Dia pasti akan diusir sebentar lagi.

"Setiap orang punya masa lalu. Kau sudah menebus kesalahanmu. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu atas hal yang sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa diubah. Masuklah Mr. Hatake."

Sakura beranjak melintasi halaman dan mulai menaiki anak tangganya yang mulai lapuk dan memasuki rumahnya dengan dua orang anak kecil yang terus mengekorinya.

Kakashi terperangah tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Wanita itu begitu bodoh atau benar-benar sudah gila dengan membiarkannya-yang seorang mantan narapida-untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Seolah bisa membaca keraguannya Sakura menoleh dan bicara tenang, "Aku percaya padamu. Kadang aku bisa tahu seseorang itu baik atau jahat hanya dengan menatap matanya."

Kakashi merasa dadanya membuncah bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari penjara, ada orang yang mau menerimanya dengan terbuka tanpa menghakiminya. Entah cahaya lampu yang membias ataukah senyum Sakura, yang membuat wajah wanita itu jadi terlihat semakin cantik dan lembut di mata Kakashi.

Di dalam rumah tercium aroma roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Aromanya… begitu hangat. Sakura dengan cekatan menarik kursi dan mendudukkan kedua putranya. Dua buah biskuit diserahkan ke sepasang tangan bayi putih dan gemuk yang langsung membawanya ke bibirnya yang merah dan basah liur untuk kemudian melahapnya.

Kakashi tersenyum perlahan. Entahlah… melihat Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makan kedua putranya membuat naluri primitif dalam diri Kakashi muncul perlahan. Ia yang terbiasa dengan dunia yang keras dan kejam tak pernah menyangka akan tersentuh pada kelembutan yang terpancar dari seoang wanita berperut bulat seperti semangka, gelak bayi yang terceguk makan biskuit, dan ocehan ramai anak berusia empat tahun yang tak sabar memukul-mukul piring menunggu sup jagung kesukaannya.

Keindahan itu kadang muncul dari hal-hal yang sederhana dan alami.

Entah mengapa, Kakashi tiba-tiba teringat pada Tuhan. Tuhan yang entah sudah berapa puluh tahun dilupakannya. _"Tuhan… untuk kali ini saja aku memohon. Berilah aku kesempatan."_

Saat Kakashi menatap jari-jari Sakura yang sedang mengelus rambut hitam salah satu anaknya dengan lembut, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya dulu pernah membelai rambutnya juga seperti itu. Kakashi tak mengerti. Di hadapan wanita yang sangat biasa dan dengan kecantikan yang sederhana ini ia justru merasa begitu damai seperti seorang anak yang letih dan ingin dipeluk hingga terlelap.

Kakashi perlahan menyesap secangkir kopi pekat yang disediakan Sakura, sementara wanita itu sedang asyik memasak di dapur sementara kedua anaknya asyik mengunyah biskuit hingga belepotan remah-remahnya di pipi mereka yang gemuk.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa sangat mual. Ulu hatinya terasa perih. Susu basi, apel muda yang asam pahit, serta kopi pekat bukanlah kombinasi yang bersahabat bagi perutnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan ia pun bergegas menghambur ke luar halaman dan memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Sakura yang muncul dari dapur melihat kursi yang diduduki Kakashi sudah kosong. Ia pun sesaat tak bisa menahan senyum sedih dan kecewa. Entah mengapa, tadi ia sempat berharap keajaiban agar Tuhan mau berbelas kasihan padanya dan mengizinkan pria itu menemaninya. Tapi ternyata… tak pernah ada keajaiban. Ia menaruh semangkuk sup jagung di atas meja dan menuangkannya ke tiga piring yang berbeda.

Yah… apa yang dia harapkan? Ia hanyalah wanita biasa yang tidak cantik, punya tiga anak kecil, dan… gila.

"_Hoeeek… Hoeeeek."_

Suara orang yang sedang muntah-muntah membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget. Dia pun bergegas lari membawa kaki telanjangnya menuju beranda. Tampak di halaman Kakashi sedang membungkuk dan muntah-muntah. Sakura mengangkat alis. Dia tidak butuh pria penyakitan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kakashi mengatur napasnya dan menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kurasa karena apel hijau itu, Mrs. Uchiha,"

"Apel hijau? Kau makan apel hijau? Kukira pria dewasa seharusnya memiliki akal sehat,"

"Akal sehat tidak membuat aku jadi kenyang, Mrs."

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan dengan layak?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Ayo masuk ke rumah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk makan malam. Percayalah sup jagung tidak akan habis untuk kami makan bertiga."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak…"

"Kembali ke rumah, Hatake! Sebelum harga diri bodohmu itu mematahkan igamu dan merobek kulitmu yang tipis itu!"

Kakashi meraba perutnya yang perih dan mengawasi wanita itu menaiki anak tangga berandanya. Senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa, ia suka ketika wanita bertubuh bulat itu berkacak pinggang dan memarahinya seperti anak kecil yang nakal. Sakura, wanita bermata hijau itu peduli padanya. Itu lebih dari cukup. Ia memohon dalam hatinya, _"Kumohon… pertahankan aku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."_

Di luar, kegelapan malam mulai turun merajai bumi. Hanya angin yang berhembus dan membuat api lentera meliuk-liuk yang menemani bunyi hewan-hewan nokturnal yang mulai bernyanyi. Laksana lentera. Harapan akan selalu ada. Menerangi kegelapan, kesendirian, dan dinginnya kehampaan.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

**Gin Note** : Happy New Year everyone!

**Amaya Note** : Thx buat Gin yang selalu menjadi editor terhebat buatku. Luph U, Gin *peyuk-peyuk*. Buat reader, mind to review? ^.^

**Glosarium :**

**Amerika Serikat tahun 1940-an**** : **adalah setting yang sengaja kami pilih. Jujur saja kami sulit memakai setting Jepang untuk dikaitkan dengan plot fic ini. Peranan Amerika Serikat dalam Perang Dunia II akan menjadi latar belakang utamanya

**Morning Glory** : adalah salah satu novel favorit kami. Jalinan cerita yang indah, manis, dan menyentuh, membuat kami terhanyut di dalam untaian kata-katanya dari awal hingga akhir. Lavyrle Spencer adalah seorang **Jane Austen** kedua buat kami. Novel ini menjadi salah satu inspirasi kami dalam membuat plot dan setting cerita fic ini

**Georgia** : adalah nama salah satu negara bagian di wilayah tenggara Amerika Serikat yang beribukota Atlanta

**Maple** : adalah pohon yang daunnya digunakan menjadi lambang negara Kanada ini adalah pohon yang hanya ada di negara 4 musim. Filosofi di balik pohon Maple menunjukkan kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan, dan kesetiaan. Itu mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa gereja tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton menggunakan hiasan pohon Maple di dalamnya

**Aster **: adalah sejenis tanaman bunga bermahkota indah beraneka warna. Bunga Aster (Callistepus chinensis) yang banyak ditanam adalah jenis Aster Cina. Cina memang disebut-sebut sebagai negara asal nenek moyang tanaman Aster. Konon nama Aster berasal dari kata a star, yang artinya "bintang". Karena penampilan sosok bunganya yang menyerupai bintang, mulai dari bulat sampai mirip cakram. Juga, helaian bunganya yang tersusun membentuk lingkaran. Tanaman ini tumbuh merumpun dan bercabang

**Kacang Almond** : adalah salah satu jenis kacang-kacangan yang paling umum dan paling banyak dikonsumsi di seluruh dunia. Kacang almond dapat dikonsumsi dalam bentuk mentah atau dicampur di dalam cokelat maupun permen

**Anggur Kering** : memiliki nama lain kismis, adalah buah anggur segar yang telah dikeringkan yang dapat langsung dimakan atau di konsumsi. Khasiat dari Kismis atau buah Anggur kering juga seringkali digunakan dalam pembuatan roti, kue, cake. Kismis atau Buah Anggur kering memiliki rasa yang cukup manis dikarenakan kandungan konsentrasi gula alaminya yang cukup tinggi

**Plum** : adalah buah dengan sejarah warisan kuno yang panjang. Asia Barat tepatnya dekat Pegunungan Kaukasus yang berbatasan dengan Laut Kaspia adalah titik yang dicatat sebagai asal buah ini. Dari sana, plum dibawa ke arah barat dan akhirnya menemukan jalan ke Selatan Tengah lalu Eropa Barat dan Balkan dimana akhirnya berkembang biak. Buah ini mirip dengan buah anggur hanya ukurannya lebih besar seukuran bola pingpong

**Apricot** : adalah buah dengan kulit berwarna keemasan dan tekstur beludru. Buah ini memiliki rasa manis dan tajam. Aprikot memiliki biji yang bisa diektrak menjadi minyak kernel aprikot. Pohon apricot (Prunus armeniaca) dapat tumbuh hingga ketinggian maksimal tiga belas meter

**Dallas** : adalah salah satu kota di negara bagian Texas, Amerika Serikat

**Huntsville** : adalah kota dimana terdapat penjara yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi penjahat yang dianggap berbahaya

**Gorilla Punggung Perak** : adalah jantan dewasa yang biasanya menjadi pemimpin kelompok gorila, yang beratnya mencapai 200 kilogram dan kadang-kadang bahkan lebih, dan memiliki kekuatan minimal 10 orang dewasa. Mereka biasanya vegetarian dan ramah, tetapi jantan dewasa tidak akan ragu untuk menyerang setiap penyusup yang dapat menimbulkan ancaman bagi keluarganya. Dengan 'senjata'nya yang sangat besar, lengan yang sangat panjang, gigi taring tajam, tidak heran ketika marah, seekor gorila akan sama menakutkannya seperti predator besar

**Topi Stetson** : adalah jenis topi yang kita kenal dengan topi koboi. John Batterson Stetson menciptakan bentuk dan model topi tersebut secara tidak sengaja ketika sedang bekerja selaku penambang emas di Colorado. Stetson membuat topinya dari bahan dasar bulu, karena selain kuat juga mudah untuk dibentuk sesuai dengan model yang diinginkan.  
Awal mulanya bentuk topi Stetson dianggap aneh atau tidak lazim, bahkan kerap digunakan sebagai bahan lawakan oleh teman-temannya. Namun lambat laun topi Stetson membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya sangat berguna. Sisinya yang lebar berfungsi sebagai proteksi terhadap air hujan, kemudian di kala cuaca panas, terdapat kantong udara pada ujung atas topi Stetson yang memberikan sirkulasi terhadap kepala, sehingga suhu di dalam topi tetap sejuk. Bahkan bagian kepala dari topi Stetson (crown head) dapat difungsikan untuk mengambil air minum.

Berdasarkan kisah yang diceritakan secara turun temurun, koboi pertama yang menggunakan topi Stetson menebusnya seharga 5 dolar dalam bentuk emas


	2. Morning Glory

Thx atas dukungan kalian semua lewat ripyu, alert, bahkan fav-nya. Tanpa kalian semua maka kami tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Anw membuat fic berlatar belakang novel yang keren banget sungguh tantangan berat buat kami. Kami yakin, fic kami ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding novel aslinya. ^^a

Karakter utama dari novel aslinya adalah Eleanor (Elly) dan Will Parker yang kami adaptasi di fic ini menjadi Sakura dan Kakashi. Hope U like it all~ :D

.

.

**SAKURA**

Suami yang dicintainya baru saja meninggal dunia dan Sakura tak mungkin sanggup sendiri saja membesarkan dua putranya yang masih kecil dan anak ketiga yang berada di kandungan. Tak peduli orang-orang di kota itu menganggapnya gila, Sakura memutuskan memuat iklan di koran lokal : Dicari – Seorang Suami.

**KAKASHI**

Hidup di luar penjara ternyata jauh lebih kejam. Kakashi hidup berkelana dan menjalani hari-hari keras selama bertahun-tahun. Status mantan narapidana yang disandangnya tak memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Di tengah keputusasaan itu, Kakashi menemukan iklan Sakura di koran.

.

.

Title : **Velvet Tamarind  
**

Author :** Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

Setting : **Amerika Serikat Tahun 1940-an*****)**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Disclaimer : **Morning Glory © Lavyrle Spencer*****)**

.

.

**CHAPTER II**

**MORNING GLORY**

**1920**

Awan hitam tampak bergulung-gulung tebal di langit Georgia yang tampak kelabu di bulan November. Tak lama kemudian butir-butir air hujan yang dingin mulai turun seperti jarum menusuk-nusuk kulit. Sepasang kuda hitam penarik kereta kuda mewah yang berhenti di depan stasiun kereta api tampak mendengus dan meringkik senang.

Sesekali tirai hitam yang menutupi kedua jendela kereta kuda itu tersibak sedikit saat pemiliknya mengintip keluar melalui celahnya. Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan peluit kereta api terdengar bersamaan kedatangannya dan disusul decitan gemuruh roda ban besi yang berhenti.

"Dia sudah tiba," desis seorang wanita tua. "Cepat keluar!"

Pintu kereta kuda langsung terbuka dan seorang pria tua mengenakan mantel hitam gelap berkerah tinggi bergegas keluar. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan dingin seperti cuaca di sore itu. Tanpa melirik kanan kiri ia bergegas menuju peron stasiun, tempat seorang wanita muda sedang berdiri gugup sambil menggendong bayinya.

"Ha-halo, Papa" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum ragu. Senyum sesaat yang langsung hilang ketika melihat tatapan dingin setajam pisau dari pria tua di hadapannya.

"Diam! Bawa anak sial pembawa aibmu itu dan cepat ikuti aku." desis pria tua itu tajam. Dengan tidak sabar dia menggamit siku si wanita muda dengan kasar dan setengah menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah kakinya yang cepat panjang. Tak sekalipun ia sudi menoleh pada si bayi maupun wanita muda yang melangkah tertatih tersandung-sandung mengikutinya.

Pintu kereta kuda itu segera terhempas terbuka begitu mereka sampai di depannya.

"Cepat masuk!"

Sang wanita muda dengan protektif semakin merengkuh bayi itu dalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata _hazel_ lembut wanita muda itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau tajam wanita lain yang sedang duduk sekaku papan nisan kuburan di dalam kereta kuda.

"Mama…"

"Masuk!"

"Mama, aku…"

"Masuklah sebelum semua orang di kota ini mengetahui aib kita!"

Pria tua itu kemudian mendorong putrinya dengan kasar untuk masuk ke dalam kereta kuda hingga hampir tersandung. Airmata tampak menggenang di mata _hazel_ lembut itu yang kini tampak semakin meredup dan penuh ketakutan. Pria itu segera ikut naik di bagian depan kursi kereta kuda dan mulai menarik tali kekang kudanya agar mulai berlari serta mencambukkan cemeti ke tubuh kudanya agar berderap semakin kencang.

Gelegar petir di kejauhan terdengar bergemuruh menakutkan.

"Mama," panggil wanita muda itu takut-takut dengan suara lirih tersendat-sendat. "Mama, aku punya anak perempuan. Mama mau melihatnya? Dia lucu, Ma. Namanya-"

"Melihatnya?" dengus wanita tua itu tidak senang dengan bibir tipis berkedut marah dan hidung naik ke atas. Tatapannya tetap lurus terpancang ke depan. "Untuk apa melihatnya? Bukankah aku pun akan terpaksa melihatnya sepanjang sisa hidupku, iya kan? Sementara semua orang di kota ini berbisik-bisik tentang perbuatan iblismu dan hasilnya yang kau bawa ke rumah kita!"

Seolah mengeti kebencian si nenek, bayi mungil itu mulai merengek lembut. Si wanita muda refleks menggendong bayinya lebih erat lagi dan membawa ke dadanya yang hangat. Rengekan itu berubah menjadi tangisan yang semakin lama semakin nyaring dan keras saat terdengar guruh dan guntur saling bersahutan disusul hujan yang semakin deras turun bersama angin kencang yang menampar.

"Diamkan dia!" desis si wanita tua.

"Namanya Sakura, Mama. Dia-"

"Cepat diamkan dia sebelum semua orang di jalanan mendengarkan tangisannya, Lily!"

Namun sang bayi terus menangis dan meraung sepanjang jalan, mulai dari stasiun kereta, menyusuri pusat kota, dan beralih ke jalan utama menuju daerah pinggiran selatan kota, melewati deretan rumah hingga berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di sebuah rumah mewah yang sekeliling tembok putih tingginya dirambati tanaman bunga **_morning glory_** hingga ke pintu serambi depannya.

Kereta kuda itu kemudian berbelok masuk dan menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang membelah dua bidang taman bunga yang sangat luas dan indah. Kereta kuda itu baru benar-benar berhenti setelah tiba di depan pintu belakang. Dengan kasar si pria tua membuka pintu itu sementara si wanita tua mendorong si wanita muda beserta bayinya serta menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Air hujan tumpah ruah membasahi bumi. Begitu sampai di dalam jendela di ruang tengah segera ditutupi dengan tirai panjang berwarna hijau tua, diikuti oleh jendela lainnya, hingga seluruh jendela di rumah itu tertutup rapat.

Sejak saat itu sang wanita muda bermata _hazel_ lembut tak pernah lagi terlihat meninggalkan rumah itu lagi. Ia terkurung bersama tirai-tirai penutup jendela yang tak pernah terbuka lagi selama-lamanya. Sementara rambatan bunga morning glory semakin menutupi rumah mewah itu. Rumah mewah yang perlahan mulai teronggok tak terurus dan kini dipenuhi rumput-rumput ilalang liar yang tinggi. Ilalang tinggi yang semakin sempurna menutupi indahnya dunia luar dari pandangan seorang gadis kecil yang kini perlahan mulai tumbuh dalam dunia yang sepi, dingin, dan kejam untuknya.

-xXx-

**Juli 1941**

Dapur itu sangat berantakan. Sebuah rak terbuka tempat menaruh peralatan makan dan masak berdiri di samping meja yang tertutup linoleum dengan satu kaki yang sudah patah dan dipaku ke dinding. Wastafelnya sudah berkarat. Lantainya juga kusam dan kasar dengan langit-langit yang penuh sarang laba-laba. Noda hitam jelaga berada tepat di atas tungku kayu yang menyala. Dindingnya sudah terkelupas di sana-sini dan perlu dicat ulang.

"Untung tadi kau muntah sebelum makan masakanku, Mr. Hatake. Kalau sampai kau muntah setelah menyantap masakanku, maka aku akan menggetok kepalamu dengan spatula," kata Sakura sambil menyendok sup jagung panas yang harum ke mangkuk Kakashi membuat Kakashi yang tengah mengamati sekelilingnya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Senyum yang sudah sangat lama jarang terlihat di bibirnya yang melengkung indah sehingga menampakkan lesung kecil di pipi kirinya. Senyum yang membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya. Dulu.

Ya, dulu. Dulu sebelum ia menjadi seorang narapidana. Setelah ia keluar dari penjara tidak ada satu pun dari wanita-wanita cantik jelita yang dulu mengumbar kata sayang dan cinta untuknya itu mau menerimanya dan memberinya kesempatan. Wanita-wanita yang langsung mendepaknya dan membanting pintu di depan hidungnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan kata pertamanya.

Berbeda dengan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Wanita sederhana dengan perut membulat seperti semangka, bertangan kasar karena sering bekerja keras, dan mengenakan baju yang lusuh tak berkanji tetapi berhati bersih tak bercela. Wanita itu tidak menghakiminya atas kesalahannya di masa lalunya. Wanita itu tulus menerimanya. Tanpa syarat.

Wanita biasa yang menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan gelak tawanya ketika bercanda dengan kedua putranya, dengan tangannya yang cekatan memasak dan menggendong tubuh montok putranya yang paling kecil hingga napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wanita itu begitu istimewa. Baru sebentar bersamanya Kakashi langsung tahu bahwa Ryuki dan Abel adalah anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kakashi tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa rumah yang sangat tak terurus ini bisa beraroma sangat harum dan menimbulkan gelenyar hangat di hatinya. Hatinya yang semula kosong dan dingin kini terasa penuh dan membuncah

"Makanlah Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi mulai makan sambil mengawasi Sakura yang bergerak di sekeliling dapur dan meja makan merapikan hasil karya kedua putranya,- yang kini sudah tidur terlelap,- berupa sisa-sisa remah biskuit yang berterbangan ke segala arah dan ceceran sup jagung yang tumpah kemana-mana tanpa mengeluh. Sesekali ia menegakkan tubuh dan meringis sambil mengelus bagian punggung bawahnya yang terasa kaku dan kram.

Kakashi makan seanggun yang dimungkinkan oleh orang yang sangat kelaparan. Air liurnya sudah menggenang di mulutnya sejak tadi. Sup jagung hangat itu terasa begitu nikmat. Dia yakin, jika dia masih hidup hingga dua ratus tahun lagi pun, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa masakan ini. Belum lagi tiga iris besar roti hangat yang baru diletakkan Sakura di atas piringnya. Roti hangat lembut baru keluar dari panggangan yang dioles dengan mentega yang gurih.

Tiba-tiba di luar kehendaknya, kenangan buruk itu terlintas kembali. Kenangan akan Danzou,- salah seorang sipir penjara,- yang bermata sangat kejam dengan senyumnya yang mengejek dan mencemooh. Danzou yang selalu menyuruhnya menggonggong dulu layaknya seperti seekor anjing. Setelah puas menghinanya barulah ia kemudian memberinya makan di atas piring kaleng yang dilemparkan begitu saja hingga isinya berhamburan di atas lantai. Hanya rasa lapar yang membuat Kakashi melupakan harga dirinya dan mencomot makanan itu dari lantai dan mengunyahnya dengan mati rasa.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Kakashi mendesah berat membuat Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan bagaimana mata abu-abu gelap yang semula hangat itu berubah menjadi tatapan tak berdaya hewan yang terluka dan dipojokkan.

"Kau mungkin akan merasa lebih baik setelah membersihkan diri Mr. Hatake," saran Sakura akhirnya sambil menaruh dengan susah payah sebuah ceret besar penuh berisi air di atas tungku kayu yang menyala. Kakashi menatap tak percaya saat Sakura menyiapkan di atas wastafel sebuah baskom besar berisi air hangat, sabun, dan handuk putih.

Kakashi hanya berdiri diam tak bergerak di depan wastafel. Ditatap dan dipegangnya handuk putih itu dengan tangan gemetar dan dibawa ke pipinya. Handuk itu begitu putih, lembut, bersih, dan harum sabun. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak pernah memegang benda selembut dan seputih ini. Tujuh tahun mendekam di dalam penjara ia hanya menggunakan handuk kuning kumal dan berbau sangat apek sebagai lap badan. Belum tentu tiga bulan sekali handuk itu diganti oleh sipir penjara.

Kakashi masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan semua ini. Dia berdiri kaku dengan lengan dimasukkan perlahan ke dasar baskom. Setelah memejamkan matanya dia menangkup air hangat itu dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya dan membasuh ke wajah dan rambutnya. Betapa ia sangat meresapi semua kemewahan ini. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga butir-butir air hangat kembali jatuh dan menetes ke dalam baskom dari helain rambut peraknya. Erangan lembut keluar dari bibirnya yang setengah membuka. Kemudian dengan kegembiraan polos seperti anak-anak ia kembali membasuh berkali-kali rambut dan wajahnya untuk kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya seperti anak anjing hingga air memercik ke segala arah.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah mencuci muka dengan air hangat. Air yang dikenalnya hampir di sepanjang umurnya hanyalah air dingin,- dari sungai, danau, atau palungan tempat minum kuda. Perlahan Kakashi menyeka wajah, leher, dan rambutnya dengan handuk putih lembut itu. Handuk yang beraroma seperti sabun rumah dan udara segar. Seringkali ia harus mengeringkan dirinya dengan kemeja lusuhnya, atau jika sedang beruntung dengan sinar matahari.

Sakura,- yang pura-pura sibuk agar Kakashi tidak canggung saat melepas kemejanya,- nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat pria itu dari balik bahunya. Pria itu sangat kurus. Tulang-tulang iganya tampak menonjol seperti kerangka layang-layang yang tertiup angin. Pria itu mulai menggosokkan sabun dengan tangan ke dada, lengan, leher, dan sejauh lengannya bisa menjangkau bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Mata hijau Sakura menyapu bagian punggung Kakashi yang kecoklatan terbakar matahari untuk kemudian turun dan beralih ke bawah dan menatap bagian yang berwarna lebih pucat di bawah garis pinggang celananya.

Sakura merasa pipinya memerah dan terbakar. Ia tidak pernah melihat seorang pria membersihkan diri kecuali Itachi, suaminya. Kakeknya yang kolot, satu-satunya pria lain yang pernah hidup bersamanya, tidak pernah bertelanjang dada di depan wanita manapun dan pasti menganggap perbuatan itu sebagai perbuatan iblis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bebas Mr. Hatake?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya memecah kesunyian setelah berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannnya yang mendadak kering.

"Dua bulan."

"Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau menyantap makanan yang layak dan membasuh wajahmu dengan air hangat?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menengadahkan kepalanya sambil kembali memakai dan mengancingkan kemejanya dan menggantung handuk putih itu di atas paku yang tertancap di dinding. Di sisi sebelah kiri wastafel tampak cermin kecil yang sudah buram. Kakashi menatap bayangannya di dalam cermin. Apa yang tampak di dalam sana adalah bukti dari kerasnya hidup yang sudah dia jalani.

Ketika Kakashi tetap diam saja Sakura akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Pria itu adalah pria yang punya harga diri. Seorang pria yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengetahui apalagi sampai mengasihani kepahitan hidupnya. Ia tidak suka dikasihani. Rasa kasihan,- bagi Kakashi, akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Ia mungkin masih sanggup dihina, dicaci-maki, direndahkan, tetapi ia tak akan pernah sanggup dikasihani. Ia adalah petarung dan pejuang tangguh menghadapi kejam dan keras kehidupan.

Akhirnya untuk mengatasi kecanggungan, Sakura meraih kotak kecil di atas wastafel, membuka tutupnya untuk kemudian mengambil sebuah sikat gigi bekas berwarna biru dan sekaleng **_bubuk odol_**.

"Manusia harus sikat gigi Mr. Hatake. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan memakai sikat gigi bekas suamiku, karena aku tidak punya yang baru. Tapi aku akan mencucinya dengan soda," terang Sakura sambil mengambil cangkir, memasukkan sesendok soda, dan mengisinya dengan air panas dari ceret sebelum mengaduk-ngaduk sikat gigi bekas itu dan merendamnya beberapa saat.

Kakashi menuangkan sedikit bubuk odol di telapak tangannya dan mulai menyikat giginya. Ya Tuhan… rasa odol yang manis dan dingin menyegarkan seperti **_daun mint_** membuat Kakashi ingin menelannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak gosok gigi dengan odol sehingga ia hampir lupa rasanya seperti apa. Tidak puas hanya dengan sekali menyikat gigi dia kembali menyikatnya hingga terasa kesat dan bersih.

Kakashi merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ada orang yang mengundangnya untuk duduk bersama di meja makan. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa berartinya ia bisa duduk di dapur ini. Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti manusia kembali. Tapi bagi Kakashi, pujian itu sangat asing seperti bagaimana rasanya tidur di tempat tidur empuk dan hangat.

Ketika dia berbalik dilihatnya Sakura sedang menggendong bantal dan sehelai selimut di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membawa lentera kecil.

"Malam ini kau bisa tidur di kandang Madam, Mr. Hatake. Aku mungkin memang gila, tapi aku bukan wanita yang tidak bermoral," terang Sakura dengan pipi memerah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dan menarik.

"Madam?"

"Itu nama keledai tua milik keluarga kami."

Entah angin apa yang membuat Kakashi melakukan kesopanan yang jarang dia lakukan,- dia dibesarkan, tumbuh, dan hidup di jalanan,- ia mengambil lentera dari tangan Sakura dan membawakan bantalnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kassa depan dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan terlebih dahulu menyusuri halaman menuju kandang yang kotor.

Bulan sudah muncul dan bertengger di langi malam mirip seperti labu Hallowen raksasa. Terdengar kokokan ramai seekor ayam yang mau bertelur dari tumpukan barang rongsokan di samping kandang. Kakashi membayangkan betapa repotnya wanita ini mengumpulkan telur ayam yang pasti berceceran dimana-mana.

"Mr. Hatake, esok pagi kau akan melihat dengan jelas seluruh tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi. Ide untuk tinggal di tempat sebobrok dan sekotor ini mungkin memang bukan ide yang baik. Aku tidak akan menahanmu," kata Sakura lembut dengan ketegaran yang dipaksakan. Iya, dia memang butuh pria itu untuk mendampinginya. Tapi dia tidak mau pria itu terpaksa menemaninya. Ia tidak mau dikasihani.

Kakashi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Sakura yang berjalan sambil menghindari kubangan-kubangan dengan mengangkat roknya hingga menampakkan betis putihnya sambil sesekali terhuyung memeluk selimut tebal milik suaminya.

Setelah melewati semak _blueberry_, mereka tiba di depan kandang keledai yang gelap. Sakura membuka perlahan pintunya yang berkarat dan hampir copot dari engselnya. Bau apek udara dan kotoran hewan segera menyambut mereka membuat Sakura menyeringai malu. Tapi buat Kakashi kandang ini sangat mewah. Dia pernah tidur di tempat yang jauh lebih buruk lagi. Paling tidak di sini lebih hangat dan nyaman ketimbang tidur di pinggir sungai dengan udara dingin menusuk juga kadal yang sesekali melintas naik ke perutnya.

"Umm… kurasa kandang ini harus dibersihkan Mr. Hatake,"

"Kurasa begitu. Tidak heran kalau keledaimu memilih tidur di halaman," senyum tipis bermain di bibir Kakashi membuat Sakura melotot dan melempar selimut ke wajahnya membuat Kakashi tertawa.

Mendengar tawa Kakashi, Sakura tersenyum. Kekerasan dan kekakuan wajah pria itu mendadak lenyap dan terlihat melembut. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka kini mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Tidurlah, Mr. Hatake. Kau pasti sudah menjalani hari yang melelahkan."

Sakura bergegas berjalan menuju pintu kandang. Ia merasa takut dengan kenyamanan yang baru saja dia rasakan. Bagaimana jika besok pagi ia mendapati Kakashi memilih pergi. Ia tak mau bermimpi indah untuk kemudian direnggut kembali. Itu… sangat menyakitkan.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" panggil Kakashi setelah ragu-ragu sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Berapa usiamu kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Maret kemarin aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tiga puluh sekian," jawab Kakashi datar. Tembok yang sesaat tadi runtuh saat ia tertawa kembali tampak berdiri.

"Sekian?"

"Seseorang meninggalkan aku begitu saja di depan panti asuhan, Mrs. Jadi aku tidak tahu kapan aku dilahirkan dan berapa usiaku tepatnya," jawab Kakashi seraya menatap wanita itu. Wanita yang sebentar lagi pasti akan benar-benar mencemoohnya.

Alih-alih mencemooh, Sakura justru tersenyum lembut. Berada dekat dengan kakashi membuat nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita dan seorang ibu menjadi semakin berkembang. Kakashi pria dewasa yang selalu sendirian. Ia menjadi dingin dan kaku karena dunia membentuknya seperti itu. Entah mengapa. Ia ingin merengkuh pria itu dan membawanya ke dunia yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita akan mencari tanggal untuk kau jadikan ulang tahunmu. Itu pun jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini, Mr. Hatake,"

Kakashi tersenyum. Ulang tahun? Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi akan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Hatake."

"Selamat malam, Mrs. Uchiha. Umm… Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Makanan tadi sangat lezat. Kau koki yang hebat," puji Kakashi akhirnya dengan nada tulus.

Di bawah bayang kegelapan malam sakura tersenyum. Ia pun bergegas berjalan menuju rumahnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya ia hanya berbaring menatap langi-langit. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang membusung. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan kram. Tadi siang ia membelah kayu bakar hingga tenaganya terkuras habis dan membuat tangannya melepuh semakin kasar. Belum lagi air yang harus dibawanya bolak-balik dengan ember. Ia lelah. Tinggal dengan dua anak yang masih memakai popok jelas menguras habis tenaganya. Ia pun menyadari jika tugasnya akan bertambah berat saat bayinya ini lahir.

Sakura meluruskan punggungnya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak papan tempat tidur. Ia sejenak membayangkan urat nadi yang terlihat di sepanjang lengan kokoh kakashi yang kecoklatan terbakar matahari. Kakinya yang berdiri tegap. Tubuh rampingnya yang liat. Ia percaya pada pria itu. Ia percaya. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

_Tinggallah Kakashi Hatake. Kumohon. Tinggallah._

-xXx-

Di dalam kandang yang beralaskan jerami kering yang hangat Kakashi menyurukkan kepalanya ke bantal yang berisi bulu angsa asli. Selimut tebal yang lembut terhampar menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Perutnya terasa kenyang, giginya bersih, tubuhnya harum sabun mandi. Dan di luar kegelapan sana ada kehidupan dan masa depan untuknya. Seekor keledai tua, puluhan ayam yang berisik, sebidang halaman tak terawat, rumah yang hampir rubuh, dan penghuninya yang begitu berhati emas. Sebuah tempat yang bisa dibuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman dengan sedikit kerja keras.

Ia merasa terlahir kembali dan diberi kesempatan kedua. Merasa punya tujuan hidup. Merasa berarti.

_Beri aku kesempatan Sakura Uchiha. Kumohon. Beri aku kesempatan_.

Untuk pertama kalinya kakashi tertidur. Tidur yang begitu lelap tanpa Danzou yang menjadi hantu di mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

-To Be Continued-

**Gin Note** : Si Ulat bulu itu benar-benar merepotkan *geleng-geleng*

**Amaya Note** : *ketok Gin* XDDD. Reader, jangan bayangkan Amerika serikat di fic ini sama dengan Amerika serikat modern seperti sekarang. Listrik masih merupakan barang mewah di masa ini. Anw saya merasa bersyukur karena memiliki Gin yang begitu sabar menghadapi ocehan-ocehan saya yang berisik seperti petasan banting dan ikhlas menghabiskan waktunya untuk selalu direcoki siang dan malam selama 24 jam sehari *laugh, kekepin Gin*

**Glosarium **:

Morning Glory : adalah tanaman merambat berbunga dari family _Convolvulaceae_ yang masuk dalam kategori _annual_ yang berarti tidak berumur panjang. Dalam jangka waktu 4 sampai 6 bulan daunnya mulai layu, batangnya mengering dan kemudian mati. Bunganya berumur sangat pendek. Mulai mekar kira-kira jam 5 pagi. Puncak keindahannya dapat dilihat di sekitar jam 7 dan dua jam sesudahnya ia mulai layu dan kemudian mati. Tetapi pada hari yang mendung, bunga ini bisa bertahan sampai malam. Bunga-bunga baru pun selalu bermunculan setiap harinya.

Bubuk odol : Karl August Lingner adalah sang penemu odol modern. Odol kuno sudah ditemukan sejak 5.000 tahun yang lalu lewat peradaban Mesir Kuno. Ketika itu masyarakat Mesir Kuno membuat pasta gigi dengan bahan terbuat dari campuran kuku lembu jantan yang dihancurkan, tepung, batu apung, dan debu dari cangkang telur yang telah dibakar. Saat itu sikat gigi juga belum ditemukan, jadi membersihkan gigi pun dengan menggunakan jari-jari tangan. Odol sudah berapa kali mengalami perubahan bentuk dari bubuk menjadi gel.


	3. Dew In The Morning

_Saat itu di musim panas tahun 1941, untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan rumah Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi mendapat firasat dia tak perlu berkelana ke manapun lagi. Di sinilah dia mendapat kesempatan keduanya. Sakura-lah rumah yang dia rindukan..._

.

.

Title : **Velvet Tamarind**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Drama/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

Setting : **Amerika Serikat Tahun 1940-an*****)**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** ; **Morning Glory © Lavyrle Spencer**

**Chapter 3**

_**Dew In The Morning**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang dibingkai helaian bulu mata lentik. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat dan bersinar keemasan menerobos lewat sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Cahaya yang membias membuat selarik sinar menerangi kamar tidur itu, menerpa pipinya yang pucat. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang bertengger miring di atas paku. Lima tiga puluh.

_Kraak!_

_Kraak!_

_Kraak!_

Sakura mengernyitkan kening saat telinganya menangkap suara seperti ayunan kapak yang membelah kayu-kayu gelondongan. Suara itu sudah sangat lama sekali tidak didengarnya di saat sepagi ini. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk mengumpulkan ingatan.

_Kakashi Hatake_?

Ketika nama itu terlintas di dalam pikirannya segera saja sebentuk senyum manis terukir di bibirnya yang ranum dan merekah. Ternyata pria itu memutuskan untuk tinggal.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Sakura menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya dan perlahan menuruni lantai yang dingin. Dengan kaki telanjang ia beranjak ke arah jendela dapur dan berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat untuk menatap pria yang tengah membelah kayu di ujung halaman. Tumpukan kayu yang telah dibelah menjadi kayu bakar sudah mencapai tinggi pinggangnya.

Pria itu menanggalkan topi dan kemejanya. Hanya berbalut jins dan sepatu bot, pria itu terlihat kurus menyedihkan mirip orang-orangan sawah.

Dengan mata hijaunya yang indah Sakura mengawasi bagaimana peluh meluncur turun dan terlihat berkilau tertimpa matahari pagi di punggungnya yang pucat. Perutnya yang rata, sepasang lengannya yang kuat dan kencang, juga terlihat berkilat penuh peluh saat ia menaruh kayu gelondongan di atas tunggul pohon, menyeimbangkannya, lalu mundur sedikit dan mengayunkan kapaknya ke tengah kayu dan memecahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Dengan pipi memerah, Sakura mundur dari jendela dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Kakashi menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu belakang yang terbuka. Kakashi menjatuhkan kapaknya, "Pagi Mrs. Uchiha."

"Pagi Mr. Hatake. Kau rupanya bangun bersama ayam-ayam, hm?" goda Sakura seraya tertawa lepas.

Kakashi tersenyum. Ditatapnya wanita yang tengah berdiri di beranda mengenakan baju tidur terusan berwarna biru laun sebatas mata kaki, yang memperlihatkan jelas bentuk perutnya. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai hingga ke punggungnya. Dari kejauhan wanita itu terlihat lebih muda dan lebih bahagia dibanding semalam.

Untuk sesaat Kakashi terdiam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia membayangkan dirinya adalah Itachi, Sakura adalah istrinya, anak-anak mungil menggemaskan yang masih tertidur di dalam adalah putra-putranya, dan bayi yang dikandung itu adalah bayinya. Ternyata sudah begitu banyak hal yang telah terlewat dalam hidupnya. Ketika Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong.

Ia… bukanlah siapa-siapa.

_Nothing._

Kakashi menarik napas dalam membuang angannya yang terasa menyakitkan. Ia pun berlutut dan memenuhi lengannya dengan setumpuk kayu bakar yang berat, tajam, dan menggores kulit lengannya yang tidak tertutup kemejanya yang digulung sesiku. Ia senang saat merasakan rasa sakit yang mengiris-iris kulitnya. Paling tidak rasa sakit itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit sebuah kekosongan di hatinya.

Bergegas ia membawa tumpukan kayu itu ke dalam rumah dan menaruhnya di kotak penyimpanan di samping tungku perapian. Entah sudah berapa kali dia bolak-balik, yang pasti tumpukan kayu bakar yang tersedia di dapur sudah bisa untuk persedian selama satu bulan ke depan.

"Nah… sudah," kata Kakashi setelah menaruh potongan kayu terakhir seraya mengelus lengannya yang tergores dan berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, "Itu akan cukup untuk persediaan…" kalimat Kakashi menggantung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sakura tampak berdiri di sana. Ia sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan baju atasan berwarna kuning kenari dengan rok senada. Ia tengah menunduk hingga dagunya menempel ke dada, sementara kedua lengannya terangkat untuk menyatukan helaian-helaian rambut merah mudanya menjadi kepangan yang manis. Gerakan tersebut membuat bajunya terangkat dan menyingkap kulit putih di antara tepi bagian atas roknya. Di antara gigitan geliginya yang putih dan berbaris rapi tampak sehelai pita panjang berwarna merah. Setelah mengikat kepangannya dengan pita Sakura menengadah dan melihat Kakashi tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Mr. Hatake?"

"Tidak ada." Dengan perasaan bersalah Kakashi bergegas berlutut untuk menghidupkan perapian. Ia tidak siap dengan reaksinya sendiri saat berdekatan dengan Sakura. Ketika ia pura-pura sibuk mengorek-ngorek perapian untuk membesarkan nyala api, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan akan pita kotak-kotak yang terjepit di antara gigi wanita itu, kulit putih yang tersingkap, juga bayangan pakaian dalam yang tampak sekilas di balik baju atasnya.

_Sial! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi? Wanita itu sedang hamil lima bulan dan buncit seperti buah semangka!_

"Mr. Hatake?" panggil Sakura sambil sibuk mengiris _bacon_-nya.

"Ya, Mrs?"

"Maukah kau menolongku memerah susu Marylin?"

"Susu Marylin?"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kakashi yang kebingungan membuat Sakura tertawa berderai, "Marylin itu nama sapi-ku, bodoh! Memangnya kau kira aku menyuruhmu memerah susu siapa?" tanyanya sambil masih tertawa dan memukul lembut bahu Kakashi.

Mau tak mau ujung bibir Kakashi melengkung ke atas dan tertawa tanpa suara, "Marylin? Sapi?"

"Hei! Jangan menanyakan padaku kenapa namanya Marylin. Yang pasti sejak dulu namanya memang Marylin dan tidak akan menanggapi jika dipanggil dengan nama lain," terang Sakura galak dengan kilat humor di matanya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa memerah susu…" –senyuman Kakashi merekah– "… Marylin." Kakashi terbatuk dan mendengus pelan untuk menyamarkan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Sakura menengadah dari irisan _bacon_-nya dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Dia menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat. Pria itu memiliki bibir terbagus yang pernah dilihat Sakura. Begitu indah ketika melengkung tersenyum dan menghilangkan garis keras dan kaku dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Wah, wah, wah, apakah yang kulihat di wajahmu adalah senyuman, Mr. Hatake? Kalau tersenyum begitu, kau jadi terlihat lebih muda sepuluh tahun."

Kakashi tetap tersenyum setelah mendengar komentar itu. Ia menyadari bahwa pagi ini hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahap baru. Beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan sampai Kakashi berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Ia pun cepat-cepat pergi setelah menerima sebuah ember seng dari tangan Sakura―yang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah.

Baru sepuluh langkah Kakashi melintasi halaman, Sakura kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya, Mrs?"

"Setelah sarapan aku akan memotong rambutmu," ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut. Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan salah tingkah ia bergegas melintasi halaman dengan ember yang berayun-ayun di tangannya. Kakashi sudah lupa. Entah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu ia pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

_Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Wanita itu mempertahankan dirinya!_

Ternyata Marylin adalah sapi yang ramah dengan mata cokelat besar dan kulit berwarna cokelat putih. Dalam sekejap Kakashi sudah berhasil menyesuaikan gerakan perahannya seirama dagu Marylin yang sedang mengangguk-angguk mengunyah rumput. Ia berlutut tepat di samping dua ekor kambing yang sedang mondar-mandir dan kelihatan penasaran dengan rasa topi koboy-nya. Ia sampai tertawa dan menaruh topi itu di bawah lututnya agar topi kesayangannya tidak dikunyah-kunyah.

Dunia terasa begitu indah buat Kakashi. Matahari pagi, kokok ayam yang berlari-larian ke sana-kemari, burung yang berkicau berlompatan di ranting-ranting cemara. Kakashi menatap keseluruhan halaman. Ia membayangkan seperti apa kelak tempat ini jika sudah dibersihkan. Begitu banyak yang harus dia lakukan dengan tempat yang porak-poranda dan kumuh ini, tapi Kakashi merasa sangat bersemangat.

Otot-ototnya terasa terbakar dan semangatnya menyala. Selama di penjara ia jarang berada di tempat terbuka. Hampir tiap detik hidupnya dihabiskan di dalam ruang pencucian. Ia yang bertugas mencuci pakaian para tahanan―yang berjumlah sampai ratusan membuatnya sampai muak dan benci dengan bau keringat yang menguap dari pakaian yang direndam di dalam air panas―selalu berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup.

Saat itu, buat Kakashi udara terbuka dan sinar matahari adalah barang mewah yang belum tentu bisa dinikmatinya setiap hari. Kulitnya menjadi pucat dan tak sehat. Dan di sinilah kini ia berada. Di bawah terpaan sinar matahari pagi dengan kabut tipis yang masih mengambang di atas tanah. Ia kini berada di surga kecilnya.

Seekor kucing muncul dari balik kandang diiringi ketiga anaknya yang berwarna seperti gulali, ketiganya tampak seperti bola bulu gendut yang diberi ekor. Induk kucing sesaat berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kakashi seolah menilainya. Melihat senyum di wajah Kakashi yang melembut, membuat kucing itu kembali melangkah dan bahkan kini menggesek-gesekkan pipinya yang bermisai panjang ke paha Kakashi.

"Manis? Kalian mau susu, hm?"

Jari-jari Kakashi perlahan mengelus bulu-bulu lembut keempat kucing itu yang mendengkur senang. Ia pun kemudian mengambil bekas kaleng sarden di samping kandang dan setelah membersihkannya mengisinya dengan susu segar Marylin.

Bergegas keempat kucing itu―yang diberi nama Manis, Tod, Kitty, dan Hitam oleh Kakashi―mengitari kaleng sarden dan meminum susu segar itu dengan lahap. Mereka saling berebut minum hingga beradu tubuh dan bokong. Kucing yang paling kecil dengan tidak sabar karena selalu kalah dari kakak-kakaknya untuk berada paling depan, nekat naik ke atas kaleng hingga tercebur di dalam kaleng membuat Kakashi tergelak.

Kakashi menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang biru dan cerah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Untuk sesaat ia membiarkan perasaan bebas dan bahagia memenuhi rongga hatinya yang sudah lama kosong.

Ketika ia kembali ke arah rumah, aroma _bacon_ goreng memenuhi udara hingga membuat perut Kakashi bergemuruh. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam dapur tampak kedua putra Sakura sudah bangun dan sedang duduk bermain di lantai dengan masih mengenakan piyama yang kusut. Dengan matanya yang besar dan gelap, Ryuki―putra pertama Sakura―menatap Kakashi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hai… selamat pagi, Ryuki. Selamat pagi Abel," sapa Kakashi gugup. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan anak kecil sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dua bocah itu histeris karena takut disapa olehnya?

"Ayo ucapkan selamat pagi pada Mr. Hatake, Ryuki. Abel," pinta Sakura lembut sambil mengaduk sesuatu di atas tungku.

"Pagi Mictel Hatake," sapa Ryuki malu-malu dengan suara masih agak cadel.

Abel tidak membalas sapaan itu. Ia sedang sibuk memainkan dua buah sendok yang dipukul-pukulkannya. Tawa nyaring keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali sendoknya terjatuh berdenting di lantai. Pipinya yang tembem begitu bulat menggemaskan. Sementara air liur sesekali menetes dari bibir merah mungilnya yang membuka.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan alat cukur Itachi untukmu, begitu juga mug dan sikatnya. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Kakashi berdiri ragu di depan peralatan bercukur. Di penjara dia biasa bercukur dengan pisau biasa dan tanpa sabun hingga wajahnya lecet di sana-sini tertoreh pisau. Kakashi memejamkan mata dan bertanya-tanya, sampai kapankah kenangan pahitnya di dalam penjara menghantui hidupnya. Perlahan sambil berdiri di depan cermin di atas wastafel, ia mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mengoleskan sabun hingga berbusa.

"Kau ingin telurmu diapakan Mr. Hatake?" tanya Sakura sambil menaruh wajan di atas tungku.

"Dimasak."

"Dimasak? Maksudmu kau biasa makan mentah-mentah?" tanya Sakura heran sambil menoleh ke belakang. Mata mereka saling bertemu di dalam cermin.

"Iya, Mrs. Di kandang hanya tersedia telur mentah," jawab Kakashi datar sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai mencukur bagian sebelah kiri dagunya.

Sakura tertawa mendengar pengakuan yang polos itu. Ia terkesan pada kejujuran pria ini. Ia terus menatap wajah Kakashi yang dipantulkan cermin. Wajah pria itu sudah bersih menampakkan rahangnya yang tegas tetapi lembut.

Suara telur yang dipecahkan dan mendesis di atas wajan terdengar begitu merdu buat Kakashi. Sejak bebas dari penjara dia selalu tinggal berpindah dari satu bedeng ke bedeng lain, satu gerbong kereta barang ke gerbong kereta barang lain, dan paling sering di bawah pohon di tepi sungai. Suara yang biasa dia dengar hanyalah jeruji yang dipukul, suara bentakan, suara gemuruh mesin cuci, dan suara dengkuran sesama gelandangan.

Aroma masakan yang mengambang di udara membuat Kakashi meneteskan air liur dalam diam. Di dalam penjara hanya ada dua jenis macam bau yang dihirupnya. Yaitu bau cairan desinfektan dan bau urin bercampur keringat dan kotoran.

Ketika mereka semua duduk mengitari meja makan untuk sarapan, secara terang-terangan Kakashi menatap makanan melimpah di piringnya : tiga telur―tiga!―yang sudah digoreng, jagung giling, bacon, kopi panas, dan roti yang dioles mentega. Ia hanya berani memandangi semua itu dengan tangan terkepal di paha.

Senyum lembut penuh pengertian hadir di ujung bibir Sakura. Sambil memotong-motong telur untuk Abel, Sakura pun bercanda sambil berkata dengan galak, "Cepat makan sarapanmu, Mr. Hatake! Masih banyak kayu yang harus kau belah lagi! Setelah itu kau harus memberi makan babi-babi!"

"Iya Mrs."

Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah sarapan terhebat buat seorang Kakashi Hatake.

-xXx-

Kelopak mata Kakashi terasa berat dan menutup perlahan saat ia merasa tersedot ke dalam sentuhan wanita yang sudah tidak pernah lagi dia rasakan lebih dari tujuh tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya. Jemari Sakura terasa begitu lembut saat membelai rambutnya yang sudah panjang mencapai bahu.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil melepas handuk kecil yang terpasang di dada Kakashi. Sambil terhuyung ia mengambil pengki di sudut dapur dan mulai menyapu helaian keperakan rambut Kakashi yang banyak tersebar di lantai beranda.

Kakashi mengintip bayangan rambutnya di dalam cermin. Rambutnya yang di atas telinga sebelah kanan lebih pendek daripada yang di sebelah kiri. Tapi secara keseluruhan potongan rambut itu lebih baik daripada yang didapatkannya di dalam penjara. Sejujurnya ia terlihat sangat bersih dan… tampan.

"Di penjara, mereka menggunakan pisau kecil untuk mencukur rambut kami. Mereka memotongnya secara asal hingga gerepes di sana-sini. Mereka melakukannya bukan untuk membuat kami rapi, tetapi untuk menghina kami dan menjadikan kami sebagai bahan tertawaan." Kakashi tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan kata-kata pahit ini.

Sakura yang sedang menyapu langsung berhenti. Sakura tahu betapa sulit bagi Kakashi untuk mengungkapkan semua itu. Sakura beranjak mendekati Kakashi. Ia ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan pria itu. Ia ingin merengkuhnya dan menghapus semua rasa sakit yang ada. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Kakashi sudah bergegas pergi ke halaman.

"Aku akan memberi makan babi-babi dulu," kata Kakashi dingin, memutus saat-saat kedekatan mereka yang baru tercipta. Pria itu kembali membentengi hatinya dengan dinding yang sangat tinggi. Benteng yang tidak akan ia izinkan untuk dimasuki orang lain. Orang yang hanya akan kembali membuat hatinya berdarah-darah hingga mati rasa.

-xXx-

Ryuki menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Kakashi untuk menemukan kandang babi―meskipun Kakashi yakin bisa menemukannya dengan hanya mengandalkan penciumannya. Setelah melintasi halaman yang luas ia pun kini bisa melihat ke jalanan dengan lebih jelas dan melihat secara keseluruhan tempat itu.

Tempat itu sangat menyedihkan. Begitu banyak tumpukan sampah di mana-mana. Juga onggokan rongsokan besi tua. Amerika Serikat adalah pemasok barang kebutuhan perang untuk Inggris. Besi-besi itu bisa didaur ulang menjadi senjata dan bernilai sangat tinggi. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat banyaknya uang yang bisa didapat dari menjual besi itu. Sakura tidak sadar jika sedang berada di lumbung emas.

Bukan hanya jalanan yang rusak berat, tapi juga seluruh bangunan yang terlihat di seluruh pertanian itu sama bobroknya. Kandang ayam―Kakashi yakin―akan rubuh hanya dengan satu kali tendangan. Bau kandang itu juga sangat memuakkan, tidak heran jika ayam-ayam lebih memilih tidur di atas pohon dan bertelur di segala tempat. Kandang kambing yang berdiri di dekatnya sepertinya terbuat dari truk tua yang sudah rusak dengan setumpuk rumput sebagai makanan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam kandang babi―yang Kakashi yakin dulunya adalah gudang serbaguna. Babi-babi itu tampak nyaman berkeliaran di antara gulungan kawat, berkaleng-kaleng cat, perabot, perkakas, pelana, koran, baju-baju bekas, keranjang, ember, peti telur, tali katrol, tangga, ketel, lonceng sapi, teko, kasur… dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu entah apalagi yang tertimbun di sana. Kakashi yakin kecoa yang tinggal di gudang ini sudah bermutasi menjadi kecoa yang kebal racun serangga.

Kakashi bergegas menyekop bekatul yang teronggok di dalam karung dan menaruhnya di bak untuk kemudian dicampurnya dengan air. Ryuki melongo dengan bibir membuka melihat Kakashi dengan mudahnya menyekop penuh bekatul yang berat itu. Tampak urat-urat menonjol di sepanjang lengan Kakakshi yang kurus tetapi lentur dan kuat.

"Hei… kau mau membantuku mengaduk pakan ini, Jagoan?" tanya Kakashi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ryuki menatap Kakashi sesaat kemudian mengangguk cepat sampai rambutnya bergoyang-goyang seperti anak anjing yang gembira diajak bermain.

Kakashi tak bisa menahan tawanya yang akhirnya pecah saat Ryuki dengan tangannya yang mungil berusaha mengaduk adonan hingga terdengar napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kakashi pun berlutut di belakang Ryuki dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Ryuki. Mereka pun mengaduk perlahan adonan pakan babi.

"Kau membantu mamamu melakukan ini setiap hari?"

"Heem!" angguk Ryuki semangat, "Aku juga mengumpulkan telul-telul ayam."

"Ayamnya bertelur banyak?"

"Banyaaaaaaak."

"Telur-telur itu dijual?"

"Iya."

"Di kota?"

"Bukan, tapi di ujung jalan. Mama menaluh telul-telul itu dicana dan olang-olang yang membelinya akan meninggalkan uang di dalam kaleng. Mama tidak cuka pergi ke kota," oceh Ryuki polos.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi heran sekaligus tertarik. Entah mengapa, ia jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura. Wanita itu unik dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

Ryuki hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mamamu tidak punya teman di kota?"

"Tidak. Teman mama hanya papa. Tapi papa cudah pulang ke culga."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku ikut bersedih mendengarnya, Ryuki." Suara Kakashi terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dengan lembut ia mengelus helai hitam rambut bocah lelaki yang lucu menggemaskan itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Abel kemalin, Mictel Hatake? " tanya Ryuki tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia makan cacing kemalin! Hiiiiii."

Kakashi terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Ryuki yang begitu polos. Sampai detik tadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa buat anak empat tahun itu, kenyataan bahwa adiknya makan cacing ternyata lebih penting daripada kematian ayahnya.

_Ya Tuhan… aku sangat menyukai anak ini…_

_Terima kasih atas segalanya Tuhan…_

_Terutama atas kesempatan kedua dalam hidupku ini…_

-xXx-

Terumi Mei tinggal di sebuah pondok kecil di Pecan Street tempatnya dibesarkan. Dulu rumah itu hanya rumah sederhana yang diisi perabotan using. Sekarang rumah itu dilengkapi barang-barang mewah untuk kelasnya. Dapurnya dilengkapi kulkas model terbaru, kamar mandinya memiliki saluran air panas dan dingin, sementara di ruang tamunya terdapat radio baru.

Mei baru saja mandi malam. Tubuhnya yang indah berisi hanya dibalut jubah mandi berwarna merah darah. Sambil bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar di saluran radio favoritnya, ia mengibaskan rambut tebalnya yang berwarna merah gelap kecoklatan yang basah. Ia asyik berkaca dan memandangi wajahnya yang cantik. Sesekali ia meniupkan ciuman ke kaca yang dingin di atas wastafel yang beruap hingga cetakan bibir berpulas lipstick tertempel di sana.

Mei menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya erotis. Dia tampak puas melihat bayangannya di cermin. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati saat-saat membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Erangan keluar dari bibirnya yang membuka saat ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh puncak payudaranya. Ia terus mengelus bagian itu hingga terengah-engah.

Mei suka sekali merasa terangsang, baik oleh dirinya sendiri maupun oleh orang lain. Untuk meluapkan gairahnya yang meledak-ledak ia membutuhkan seorang pria untuk pelampiasan hasratnya. Mei selalu membutuhkan pria dan sayangnya kota kecil ini tidak memberinya banyak pria yang bisa memuaskannya.

"Mei… kau cantik," geram suara rendah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi itu sambil menciumi leher Mei yang terkikik-kikik geli. Dengan begitu banyaknya pria yang hadir di rumahnya silih berganti, Mei tidak lagi merasa heran saat seorang pria muncul begitu saja.

"Ahhh… Orochi sayang."

Mei berputar menghadapi pria itu. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu menggoda. Ia menekankan sepasang payudaranya yang penuh ke dada Orochimaru dan menggesekkannya perlahan. Mei pun menaruh telapak tangan Orochimaru di atas payudaranya yang sudah mengeras. Mata Orochimaru membelalak ketika jemari Mei perlahan mulai turun dan mengelus pangkal pahanya dengan berani dan meremasnya lembut.

"O-oh… ohh… Mei sayang, manisku, ayo cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" erang Orochimaru putus asa.

Sebentar saja mereka sudah bergulingan di atas karpet ruang tamu. Mei duduk di atas perut Orochimaru. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan bokongnya mempermainkan Orochimaru yang mengerang putus asa.

"Orochi sayaaaaang. Di sini panas sekali," desah Mei berlebihan sambil membuka ikatan jubah mandinya. "Kapan kau akan membelikanku kipas angin baru?" tuntut Mei manja sambil memutar jemarinya di pusat Orochimaru.

Orochimaru meneguk ludah.

_Astaga, wanita sialan ini selalu ada maunya!_

"M-Mei―aku bukan pohon uang. A―" Lidah Mei dengan cepat membungkam bibir pria itu dengan menyusuri bibir bawahnya membuat Orochimaru langsung berubah pikiran. Jika ia membelikan apapun yang Mei inginkan, pasti Mei akan memberinya seks hebat―seks yang tidak pernah bisa diberikan oleh Anko, istrinya yang sudah mati rasa di atas tempat tidur. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan membelikanmu kipas angin besok! Cepat buka jubah mandimu, sialan!" erang Orochimaru dengan buas menindih Mei yang tergelak mesum.

_Itulah laki-laki. Otaknya sering tidak jalan jika sesuatu di pangkal pahanya sudah tidak terkendali._

Mei selalu berhati-hati dalam berhubungan seks dengan pria manapun dan memastikan selalu "aman". Ia tidak mau hamil dan punya anak. Tidak–akan–pernah–mau. Hamil hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa. Tubuh ramping indahnya akan berubah menjadi seperti badut gendut yang jelek. Setelah melahirkan pun kulit perutnya akan jadi kendur seperti sapi. Menjadi keriput, gemuk, dan tua adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Mei di dunia ini.

Apalagi jika sampai hamil anak Orochimaru―Mei sampai bergidik membayangkannya. Ia sudah pernah melihat ketiga anak Orochimaru. Semuanya bertampang seperti monyet. Ia tidak sudi hamil dan punya anak seperti monyet.

Sambil menunggangi tubuh Orochimaru, Mei membayangkan pria seperti apa yang pantas menjadi idamannya.

_Pria itu!_

Mei tiba-tiba teringat kembali padanya. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berambut perak lembut sebahu. Pria bertopi koboy yang wajah dan tatapannya begitu dingin serta menanggapi undangannya untuk kencan sambil pergi berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Mei merasa terhina… sekaligus tertantang. Tak pernah ada pria yang berani menolaknya. Mei suka pria dingin. Pria dingin bisa membangkitkan hasratnya dan pasti buas di tempat tidur.

"_I will hunt u down, Babe_," desah Mei erotis dengan senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

_Aku akan memburumu, Sayang. Di manapun kau berada…_

Mei tidak―atau lebih tepatnya belum―tahu, kalau pria yang menjadi angannya kini tengahmenggendong seorang bocah lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang tertidur di atas punggungnya melintasi ladang jagung yang kering. Ladang jagung yang menjanjikan harapan kehidupan yang indah di masa depan.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Gin Note : _Thx all for read. And all your review is our drug._ Thanks buat para reader yg sudah meninggalkan jejak dengan memberikan ripyu.

Amaya Note : Ryuki dan Abel. Akhirnya kami memilih nama ini sebagai nama anak-anak Sakura. Abel diambil dari nama chara fav kami yaitu Abel Nightlord dari manga Trinity Blood. Sedangkan Ryuki diambil dari nama kucing saya yang pecicilan, bertubuh gendut dan berpipi tembem *laugh*.

_Riview, anyone?_


End file.
